


I Won't Let You Hurt My Baby

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Arguing, M/M, Mpreg, Protective Max, Swearing, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: George discovers that he is pregnant with Max's baby but when he travels to Monaco to tell him, he has to deal with Jos as well.
Relationships: George Russell/Max Verstappen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	I Won't Let You Hurt My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Another story concerning George/Max. The main reason why I didn't add this story to my baby paddock series is because there is no actual baby in this, just the pregnancy if that makes sense. I wanted the focus to be more on George and his thoughts surrounding the pregnancy as well as his interactions with both Jos and Max. When I have finished writing my prompts for the baby series, I will consider writing a George/Max story with a baby if anyone wants to see this. Please note there is swearing and verbal abuse from Jos and I should highlight that as this is fiction, these are my words and not the actual words of the drivers in real life. Hope you all enjoy and please comment any prompts you may have!

George sat on the floor in his bathroom, arms wrapped around his legs as he rested his chin on his knee. He had no idea how he was going to tell Max. They had never discussed this. A tear rolled down his face as anxiety took over. He just hoped that Max would be happy when he told him. His phone rang from where it was sitting on the phone beside him. It was Alex. He ignored it in favour of just thinking about what was going to happen. The phone stopped ringing and he sighed. He let his head rest against the bathroom door as he gazed over at the pregnancy test that was resting by the sink.

A few hours later, he was standing outside the doctor’s surgery. It was true. He was pregnant. 7 weeks to be exact. He knew that the test wouldn’t lie but he went to see the doctor with the intention of asking for advice over his driving. The doctor advised him that he would be putting himself and the baby in danger if he continued to drive in a Formula 1 car. At that moment in time, his focus wasn’t on F1. It was on his boyfriend. He had to tell Max but he didn’t want to do it over the phone. He wanted to tell Max first before he informed anyone at Williams. 

When George returned home, he called Max straight away.

“Hey, how are you?” Max answered.

“I’m good. Listen, can I come to Monaco? Either tomorrow or sometime soon. I need to talk to you.”

He could sense Max frowning and growing concerned even when he couldn’t see him.

“Sure. I’m not busy, you can come tomorrow if you want. Are you alright, what’s going on?” Max asked.

“I’m fine. I really need to talk to you and I don’t want to do it over the phone.” George explained.

There was a pause.

“Come through tomorrow and we’ll talk. I need to go, I’m sorry. I’m heading out on a run. Message me when you get your flight.” Max said.

“I will. I love you.” George said softly.

“I love you too.” Replied Max.

George closed his eyes as Max hung up. When he opened them, he was faced with the wallpaper on his phone which showed the couple from when they were karting. They were young kids then with no worries. Now it was going to be different.

He felt sick as he quickly looked up flights. He booked the first one he saw which got into Nice in the early hours of the afternoon. Once the flight was booked, he grabbed a backpack and sorted out some clothes to take. He was sure that Max had some of his clothes plus he didn’t want to take his suitcase as Max was supposed to be flying to London soon to stay with him for a bit so he knew he wouldn’t be staying in Monaco for long. When he had finished packing, he pulled out his phone and called Alex seeing as he had received messages from his friend asking if he was alright as he hadn’t called back.

“Hey.” Alex said when he picked up the phone.

“Hey, sorry I didn’t answer your call or reply to your messages.” George apologised.

“It’s fine. Are you alright?” Asked Alex concerned.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I have to tell you something but I can’t do it now.” George stated.

“As long as you’re alright. Everything alright with Max?” Questioned Alex.

“Yes, we’re fine and I promise I’m fine. I’m actually going to Monaco tomorrow to see him.” Explained George.

“Why? George, what’s going on?”

The brunette sighed.

“Alex, I promise you. Everything is alright. I’ll call you when I’m back. Hopefully you’ll understand.” George soothed.

He could almost hear his friend thinking as he went silent.

“Okay. Tell Max he needs to keep an eye on you since I can’t do it.” Replied Alex.

George rolled his eyes.

“He doesn’t need to look after me, it’s usually the other way around.” He said.

“You’re good for each other. I just hope everything is alright.” Responded Alex.

“It is and I promise I’ll call when I come home.” Insisted George.

Thankfully, Alex was settled in knowing that George was alright so they said their goodbyes and hung up. George was grateful that people were accepting of his relationship with Max. Even though Alex had raised the question about him and Max a minute ago, it was because Max was Alex’s teammate and George was his friend and deep down, George knew that Alex just wanted him to be happy. His parents and Max’s mum were happy for them. People often argued that Max had anger issues and that he was the most arrogant driver in the grid but George knew that it wasn’t the case. Max just wanted to be loved and accepted. The only person who hadn’t accepted the relationship was Jos, Max’s father. George instantly felt sick and fear creeped in as he thought about Jos. At this rate, he didn’t want Jos to have anything to do with the baby, not after the way he had treated him and Max. Jos was only concerned about Max and his racing, nothing else. Max had told him how his dad had reacted when he came out and George knew that Jos would never accept or support Max’s sexuality. He had been threatened many times by the man when Max introduced him as his boyfriend. He knew that Max didn’t want to tell his dad and he understood having heard about how Jos often tried to set his son up on dates with girls but it never worked. Max had to force himself to introduce George to his dad in the fear that if he kept quiet, someone else would tell him and he knew he would have reacted worse in comparison to actually introducing George himself. The young Brit was aware of the tension between Jos and his wife. Sandy was supportive of Max and George, which the couple were grateful for but Jos didn’t appreciate it, arguing that Max wasn’t her son. He wasn’t but he was as good as. George was just thankful that Max had at least one parent who was supportive and would hopefully be even more so now that a baby was going to be on the scene. 

George didn’t sleep that night. He kept on thinking about how Jos would react to the pregnancy. Would he force George to have an abortion? Would he forced Max to break up with him? He cried himself to sleep, praying that Max would be happy and supportive of this child. 

He was up in the early hours throwing up, part of it was the morning sickness and yet George knew it was also the fear of Max’s reaction. He slowly got ready and reluctantly accepted a lift to the airport from his flatmate. Struan knew about his relationship with Max and he was grateful that his friend didn’t ask any questions as they drove to Heathrow, Struan insisting that today was his day off and he had nothing planned. George felt sick throughout the entire flight. He had messaged Max in the morning to tell him what time his flight was and when it would be getting in then again as he boarded the flight. There had been no reply. George hoped it was because his boyfriend was in the gym or out on a run. When he landed in Nice, he got a taxi to Monaco. This was normal for him. Every time he visited Max, he flew to Nice and got a lift to Max’s apartment so that neither of them would be spotted. As the car was driving along, he admired the scenery as he thought about whether it would be a good idea for him to move to Monaco in the future or for Max to move to London. He had directed the taxi to drop him off a few feet away from the apartment so as not to be too obvious. He paid the driver when the taxi stopped and slowly made his way to the apartment. He knocked on the door and stood for a minute. All he could hear was shouting and it concerned him. He raked around for the spare key then quietly opened the door before letting himself in. The shouting grew louder and George recognised that nothing made sense as the shouting was in Dutch. He could hear Max shouting and it wasn’t until he got closer that he recognised the other voice of Jos Verstappen. He had no idea what they were arguing about but Jos sounded furious and George wanted to turn around and go home again but he knew he couldn’t. Dumping his bag by the door, he slowly and rather hesitantly headed in the direction of the shouting which was coming from the living room. He decided to hide round the corner from the door, not wanting to be spotted by Jos. The pair inside the room continued to shout and scream at each. George knew he couldn’t stay where he was forever so decided to face his fear. He softly knocked on the living room door and swallowed hard when the pair abruptly stopped arguing. He hesitantly poked his head past the door which was half open before inviting himself into the room. Max’s face instantly softened when he saw George. Jos, on the other hand, was furious.

“What the hell is he doing here?” Questioned Jos angrily as he switched back to English.

“He came through to see me, is that a problem?” Challenged Max.

Jos’ face was flaming red as he struggled to hold back his temper. 

“It is a problem when he shouldn’t be with you in the first place.” He snapped.

Max scoffed.

“Let’s face it, dad. You’re never going to be happy for me. George and I are happy together and there is nothing you can do that will split us up.” Replied Max.

“You’re wrecking your career. He will wreck your career.” Insisted Jos.

“Life isn’t all about racing.” Max responded.

Jos glared at Max who stared back at him. 

“I think you should go.” Max said quietly.

His father shook his head.

“I’m not going anywhere until he leaves.” 

George fiddled about with the sleeves on his jacket as he looked back between Max and Jos.

“Max, maybe I should go just for now.” He mumbled.

He was slightly surprised when Max turned quickly and looked shocked.

“No, George. You’re not leaving. If anyone should leave, it’s him.” Max insisted.

Jos chuckled and Max turned back to glare at his father. He watched as his dad walked past him and walked over to George. He could tell just by looking at George that he was scared as Jos neared. The Dutchman now standing in front of the taller driver who had backed himself into the door.

“How sensible of you, George. Why don’t I give you a hand?” Jos sneered.

Neither George nor Max had time to react as Jos grabbed George’s arm, opened the door and dragged him out of the room. Max followed at the back of them quickly, begging his father to let George go and to leave them alone. George stumbled and tried not to wince as Jos’ grip tightened on his arm. Max tried to get in his dad’s way but he couldn’t get passed. Jos let out a frustrated shout when George tripped and fell onto the floor. He didn’t notice the way that George tried to curl himself into a ball or wrap a hand protectively in front of his stomach.

“This is all your fault, you little piece of shit. You’re talking all of my son’s attention and you’ve turned him into a freak. He should be focusing on his driving, not you. Why do you have to ruin everything?” Jos screamed.

The older man lifted his foot and George closed his eyes as he tried to protect his stomach over the fear that Jos was going to kick him or hit him and the words came out of his mouth before he could stop them:

“No, I won’t let you hurt my baby!”

George was breathing heavily as the room went silent. Hands touched him and he flinched until he opened his eyes to see his boyfriend kneeling beside him.

“George, what? You’re pregnant?” Whispered Max.

His boyfriend nodded.

“7 weeks. I found out yesterday. That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” He said quietly.

Max smiled as tears gathered in his eyes. He carefully wrapped his arms around George and pulled him to rest against his chest. A hand ran through the soft brown hair as his boyfriend sobbed.

“Fuck, we’re going to be parents.” Murmured Max happily.

Neither driver paid attention to the slamming of the door as Jos left without another word. The couple just clung onto each other. Eventually, they pulled apart and George giggled softly as he let Max wipe away the tears that were still falling down his face.

“I can’t believe we’re going to have a baby.” Said Max softly.

George sniffled.

“Do you really want to do this? I know your dad probably isn’t happy about it.” He questioned.

“I don’t care about him. I only care about you and our baby.” His boyfriend insisted.

George smiled as Max cupped his cheek.

“I love you.” Max told him firmly.

“I love you too.” George whispered.

Max pulled him in for a kiss and George immediately relaxed. Jos probably didn’t support this pregnancy but George knew that with Max by his side, everything would be alright.


End file.
